


Party

by xDeathMelodiesx



Series: Spooky Phan Oneshots for Halloween 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Murder, Phan - Freeform, Shooting, Teenagers, Trapped In A Closet, teen!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: A shooting breaks out at a house party while Dan and Phil are locked in a closet, fearing for their safety.





	Party

“Mmm,” Dan moaned, Phil kissed up his neck. A hand twisted itself in his hair, pulling on the curly locks making him gasp again. Phil smirked against his skin, biting it. He squirmed again.

“Phil...”

“Shhh, we don’t want everyone to know what we’re doing do we?” Phil whispered.

Dan nodded quickly, grinding down against Phil. He groaned deeply, wandering back up to kiss rose petal lips. A noise rang out behind them, pulling Dan from Phil’s lips.

“What was that?” He said, eyes darting towards the locked door that kept them hidden. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Phil muttered, going back to nipping at Dan’s neck. Another noise came, this time clearer. It was a scream, a loud one, one that someone could only make in terror or in pain. They both froze, gazes locked at the other with the sky meeting the ground. 

“Shit, who was that?”

“I don’t know but we have to go, now.”

Phil twisted the handle of the closet, “It’s locked. It must’ve locked behind us, from the outside, dammit.”

What sounded like a gunshot startled them, Dan’s chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate. More screams could be heard. 

“Oh fuck, what are we gonna do now?” Dan asked, pulling out his phone to send a message to his mum in case it was the last time he talked to her.

**Dan: **i love you mum, i always will

He turned on ‘Do Not Disturb’ and locked it, putting it back in his pocket. Phil grabbed his face with both hands, bringing him into a kiss, maybe their last. 

“Just stay quiet and hide, I love you too much to let you die on me,” he murmured.

There was more sounds, people screaming and gunshots going off. They huddled in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around each other while Phil whispered their location to the police. He hung up and locked his phone once he got confirmation that help was on the way. A thumb ran over Dan’s shoulder as a form of comfort but he was already far gone with his eyes glazed over with tears. 

Footsteps made their way towards them, time slowed down as they watched shadows appear where someone’s feet would be. The door handle rattled before the perpetrator forced a shoulder to the door. Even though it was locked from the outside, they didn’t have the key. What they did have was a gun which they started using. Bullets entered the flimsy wood, tearing holes in it. They were mostly protected since they were in the right corner beside the door but one managed to graze Dan’s shoulder. A hand covered his mouth to muffle the weak groan that came from him.

Warm blood oozed from the wound, staining his shirt and Phil’s hand. Phil took action and yanked his own shirt off, placing over the injury and applying pressure. More blood seeped through the cloth but it was the best they had.

After what seemed like a million years, the shots ceased and the person moved on, their steps speeding up as the sound of sirens approached. More shouts came into the building, light filling the tiny closet as the door was kicked open. The two were escorted out to an ambulance, the bodies of their friends spread across the rooms. Crimson blood was everywhere, splattering the walls, floor and furniture. It was like a horror movie that came to life. 

Phil was given his shirt back as Dan was taken to the waiting vehicle. And although he had to beg, Phil rode in the back, holding Dan’s hand as they drove on. 

‘_Never again_,’  Phil thought,  ‘_never again_.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing Phan Oneshots for spoopy season, all in varying lengths. Please keep in mind that most of these are horror themed with blood, gore and some murder so if that triggers you, this series is not for you. I do however, have a fluffy oneshot for this series coming soon, it’ll be titled ‘Scary Movie’ so skip to that if you dislike horror. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
